narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴンズ, Doragonzu) are serpentine, legendary creatures with two pairs of lizard-type legs and bat-type wings growing from their back. They are revered as actual deities by many, coming in all shapes and sizes, as well as professions ranging from plain elemental affinity-users to healers and kamikazes. Some even have feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down their spine and various exotic colorations. The middle- and top-tiered dragons possess cataclysmal-sized chakra reservoirs and elemental prowess'. In Western folklore, dragons are usually portrayed as evil, with the exceptions mainly in Welsh folklore and modern fiction. This is in contrast to Asian dragons, who are traditionally depicted as more benevolent creatures. In addition to being long-lived, powerful, and cunning, dragons also possess subtle intelligence and great physical strength. Dragons are prone to anger, and such fits of rage that towns, countrysides, and certainly individuals close at hand were subject to violent cataclysms of fire and destruction. They also have a hypnotic power called "dragon-spell"; weaker-willed beings could be put into a trance or bent to a dragon's will when the beast spoke. In addition, this dragon-spell seems to have the ability to plant mistrust in the listener's mind. All accounts of interaction between dragons and other beings makes mention of them speaking, using the Common Tongue. Those unfortunate episodes inevitably culminated in the dragon manipulating the individual to believe things either false, or in the worst possible light. These creatures evidently delighted in sowing discord and strife among others, which is reflective of their nature. Dragons apparently have a love of riddles and puzzling talk, spending long hours trying to decipher it. Therefore, speaking in ambiguous riddles is usually the best way to converse with a dragon, as it is quite unwise to either tell the full truth or to directly refuse them. Dragons have an acute sense of smell. Even if one were to make them self invisible, their location would be discovered near-instantaneously, and their methods deduced within mere moments. Dragons have strong scales, which can resist most weapons, though young dragons have to grow into their armory. The underbelly of the dragon is described as soft, slimy, and unarmored. The Great Dragon Sage and much of the dragon population resides in Tenryūji. They initially resided in Jigoku no Kubochi, though relocated shortly after Uchiha Rares' death. After Yumei's disappearance many returned to Jigoku no Kubochi and scattered throughout the shinobi world, having noteable populations in the Oasis of Sunagakure, Konohagakure, and Kumogakure. Registry The general Dragon Scroll (signers) *Jin *Darkrasengan *'Uchiha Rares' (limbo posessor of scroll, cannot be summoned without consent - seal) *Yūmei Luenah *Eric Nara [ current manager/possessor of the scroll '''in the absence of both Rares and Yumei ] Human Hybrids *Root Division *Genesis Division footsoldiers *Yliaster Knights *Yliaster Lords *Yūmei Kokūzō *Yūmei Luenah *Uchiha Rares ( Hybrid Contract holder)''' *Corelion Lelouche Shikaru Neutral Dragons *Dragon Knights *Tsuyoshikō *Tsuyoshinzoku Eric's Dragon(s) *Rita Drago *Pyro Hito Yūmei's Dragons *Denreisha *Kokuryū *Mimizu *Ouroboros *Zirnitra Dragon Races *Fire Dragons *Wind Dragons *Lightning Dragons *Water Dragons *Mud Dragons *Ice Dragons *Nature Dragons(healing) *Magma Dragons *Ghost Dragons *Multi Headed Dragons(same race or mixt) *Desert Dragons Terminology The Latin word draco, as in constellation Draco, comes directly from Greek δράκων, (drákōn, gazer). The word for dragon in Germanic mythology and its descendants is worm (Old English: wyrm, Old High German: wurm, Old Norse: ormr), meaning snake or serpent. In Old English wyrm means "serpent", draca means "dragon". Finnish lohikäärme directly translated means "salmon-snake", but the word lohi- was originally louhi- meaning crags or rocks, a "mountain snake". The word lohi- in lohikäärme is also thought to derive from the ancient Norse word lógi, meaning 'fire', as in Finnish mythology there are also references to "tulikäärme" meaning firesnake, or fireserpent. Category:Naruto Category:Animals